The Guardians of Maki
by Insane miko
Summary: IYYYHXOVER Hi!..NO! DON'T DIE ON ME PLEASE!...I love you. as these memories fly threw my head a sad smile plays on my face. For I am a Guardian, a Guardian that is going to die.
1. Defualt chaperter Revised

Insane Miko: hi peoples and welcome to my story thanks to the help of my friend why?what?shutup.

Wws: shut it you wrote this not me

Im: but you helped so there and do the disclaimer

Wws: fine this baka here does not own anything but the plot and her charter nothing more happy u EVIL LAWYERS

Lawyers: yes

Chapter 1

Sprit world

"what do you want this time toddler" said a boy with black hair slicked back with a lot of gel he was wearing a green school uniform and is 5'5 his name was Yusuke.

"how many times do I have to tell you Yusuke NOT TO CALL ME THAT and any way I called you all here because I have a mission for you" said/yelled a small boy that look like a baby with a binky who was really 5000 years old (I think)

"took him that long to state the obvious" muttered Yusuke "what was that" "nothing" "well then your mission is to find the five guardians of maki" stated Koenma everyone was clueless but Kurama and Hiei Kurama had long red hair that came down to the middle of his back and emerald colored eyes he was wearing magenta school uniform and was also 5'6. Hiei had gravity defying black hair with a white starburst in the middle he was wearing a black clot that covered most of his body black pants and black shoes he was 5'3. "What are these guardian people things" asked a big baka with orange curly hair he was wearing a blue school uniform and was 5'8.

"the guardians of maki are the ones that protect maki from any danger each one is said to control an element fire, water, wind, thunder, and earth each powerful and deadly it is also said that the guardians beauty is over whelming but I always thought it was just a legend" stated Kurama "do u know were that are" asked Yusuke "not exactly but we do know that there in Tokyo and go to no Kara jr. high school so I will be transferring you for there so u ALL will be starting tomorrow" "fine ok hn whatever" the four said in union "Botan do you know what time it is?" Yusuke asked a girl with blue hair put in to a pony tail she had pink eyes and was wearing a pink kimono she was also called the grim ripper

"why yes id o its 3:30"botan said happily "WHAT ALREADY I HAVE TO BYE" Yusuke said and started to run out the door "wait Yusuke where does your cousin live" asked Koenma "at sunset shrine why?" said/asked Yusuke "we've been picking up strange sprit energy there check it out while your there" "whatever" said Yusuke as he ran out the door then he was gone. "I'll go to gust incase he finds something you want to come to Hiei?" said/asked Kurama "hn" and was gone in a black blur "ok" and Kurama was off to.

Im: how did you like it was it good or bad tell me PELZ REVIEW

Parings to chose from:

Inu/kag

Kag/oc

Kag/jin

Kag/toya

Inu/bot

Mir/bot

Wwsim: REVIEW PLEASE


	2. They meet Revised

Insane Miko: I would like to say this THANK YOU TO EVERY ONE WHO REVIEWED!

Why?what?shutup.: yea thanks oh and the polls for the pairing will be at the bottom so before you find out whose winning vote for who both Kag AND Botan should be paired with Im: yep so

W?w?s. Im: ENJOY!

feudal era

"Inuyasha we have to go we have exams to take and your not going to stop us" yelled a girl with raven colored hair brown eyes pure white skin and was wearing a camo shirt that said 'HA! Now you can't see me!' army pants and combat boots she was 5'4

"I don't care you and the other three wenches are staying here" stated Inuyasha he had silver hair that came down to his waist amber eyes and was wearing red baggy pants and a red baggy shirt he also had two ears on the top of his head he was 6'1

"just sit here and wait oh and Inuyasha are names aren't wench there Yumi Rei Ayame and Kagome and we are going back so SIT" yelled Kagome and Inuyasha met his good friend Mr. Dirt and the three girls jumped in to the well.

! Present day Japan!

"ouch Kagome get off of me" complained Ayame "I would be delighted to if Yumi got off of me and go up the ladder" said Kagome "hey I'm going as fast as I can" said Yumi "yes I'm free I'm free" yelled Rei "so are we chorused Kagome and Yumi "right" said Rei and she started to walk out the well house.

In front of the shrine

when Yoke finally made it out all the steps he was happy to see sunset shrine where his aunt grandpa and two cousins lived but once he got to the well house the door opened and he was surprised to see he's cousin and two girls walk out of the well house the first had long black hair that came down to the middle of her back and had red streaks Brown eyes and tanned skin and also was wearing a purple and black strips one side had a sleeve and the other was low cut and had a fish net sleeve with black baggy pants with purple lining all over it black vans and three chains she was 5'3

the other had long black hair that came a little above the middle of her back dark blue eyes peach colored skin and was wearing a white shirt with a demented looking cat the said I know right from wrong but I choose wrong. And plane black baggy pants with black tennis shoes she was 5'5.

When they finally noticed Yusuke Kagome greeted him "hey Yusuke long time no see" "yea who's your friends" asked Yusuke "well the one in purple and black is Selina but she likes to be called Rei and the one in white and black is Yumi" but one more friend popped out of the well house this one also had long black hair that came down to the middle of her back blue eyes pale white skin and was wearing a red short sleeve top that said in black writing 'when life gives you lemons through them back at life and tell it to make its own damn lemonade' ( A/N: we like that saying ) she also had red vans and was 5'8

"and that's Ayame" said Kagome they were all very beautiful "Yusuke wake up come back from la la land now" said Rei as she waved her hand in front of his face which snapped him out of his daydream "oh sorry gir-" but Yusuke got cut off when Yumi shushed him "hey do you girls feel that" asked Yumi "yea" they said in union "come out or we'll kill you" threatened Rei after she said that both Kurama and Hiei jumped down from the tree "what are you guys doing here?" asked Yusuke "we came to see why you left in such a hurry" lied Kurama to hind why they really came "hey Yoke who's your friends" asked Kagome "sorry we haven't introduced are selves I'm Shuichi (is that how you spell it please tell me) but you can call me Kurama and that's Hiei" said Kurama "hn" was all that Hiei said

Im: well where done for now sorry that it's not long but its 3 in the morning and Im tired so here's the polls

Kag/Inu-1

Kag/Jin-3

Kag/Oc-1

Kag/Toya-2

Inu/Bot-1

Mir/Bot-

W?w?s.: everyone keep voting and reviewing

W?w?s. Im: till next time BYE!


	3. Ice cream, Bunny Boy, and Discovery

Insane miko: well hello again and thank you who reviewed srry for not updating in so long I have reasons 1) I broke my leg and had to get surgery 2) I went on a cruise to Mexico 3) LOTS of homework test and evil people 3) I had to go to new York for my aunts wedding and 4) my floppy with my story got lost so I had to retype it 5) I got grounded 6) W?w?s. got grounded so she couldn't type it and to answer questions maki is demon world I have no clue how to spell kurama's human name and this is not a kur/kag story but the decided pairings are san/hiei kwa/yukina sess/oc yus/keiko kur/oc oc/oc the people kag and botan will at the bottom to chose from o and Kyle Carols Sean YOU THREE ARE SO DEAD WHEN I SEE YOU ALL MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Why? What? Shutup.: omg im you were just sane it's the end of the world oh but its not cause you went insane on your last sentence and if this chapter is kinda to really crazy it's because im wrote part of it on a sugar rush and there might be some slite Hiei bashing if there is please don't flame us and we got Kwabaka's height mixed up with some thing else so he is really 6'5

Im: yea and sorry I didn't to the disclaimer last time so

Disclaimer: I Insane miko and I Why?what?shutup. Do not own anything but the plot, Rei and Ayame Yumi is owned by are friend Brea

Im: so on with the story

'Thinking'

"Talking"

**Hiei telepath**

-Kurama telepath-

/Youko telepath/

**Chapter 3 ice cream, bunny boy, and discovery**

Kagome's time

" Hey Yuske can we ask you something" asked Yumi "shoot" "why do you hang out with demons and Kagome said you where human but you a demon so answer that" Aayme stated/asked and the three demons looked at them in shock but it quickly faded "well then will you please tell us Kagome why you hang out with demons why did you come out of the well house and how come you're a demon now you were human last time I saw you" stated/asked Yuske "well come in side and we will explain but you have to explain to Yuske" said Kagome as she Rei Aayme and Yumi started to walk into the shrine as the three boys follow "mom grandpa sota were home" yelled Kagome but got know answer "hey kag" yelled Aayme "yea" yelled Kagome as she ran in the kitchen and Amaye handed her a folded piece of paper "what's this" she asked "well read it and find out" said Amaye as everyone else walked into the kitchen "what ya got there Kagome" asked Yuske "well shut up and well find out baka" said Yumi "anyways it says"

"Dear Kagome

Grandpa Sota and I have gone to china to take care of your sick cousin and we wont be back for 2 months so take care off the house and no party's I left money and some credit cards on you bed remember that Yuske coming over for a week today and there a lot of ice cream in the frig so be careful

Love

Mom

P.s. here is also candy cookie dough and horror movies bye." Kagome said as she finished reading then Rei got an idea "I challenge Hiei to an ice cream eating contest do you except?" "Hn why would I take part in such a childish challenge" said Hiei "oh is wittle Hiei to scared and weak to go up agenst wittle old me" Rei said in a tonting baby voice that made Hiei's left eye twitch while thinking 'no one calls me weak and I mean no one' "fine I except on two conditions one there will be a time limit of five minutes and the winner gets to torture the loser" said Hiei with a grin "I wouldn't have it any other way" Rei said with a smirk "I'll be time keeper" said Yuske as he pulled a stop watch out of nowhere and will be the refs" yelled Yumi as she and Kagome boring out bowls and bowls of ice cream "ok spoons ready set go" yelled Amaye as Yuske started timing and Rei and Hiei started eating thinking the same thing '**_I WILL WIN!_**'

bbbbbbbbb5 minutes and over 200 bowls laterbbbbbbbbbbb

"And time drop the spoon and back away from the ice cream and we will find out the winner" yelled Yuske as the door bell rang " I'll get it Kurama go count the empty bowls of ice cream and Amaye get the strait jackets I think well need them" said Yumi as she walked out the dining room and went to get the door "hi who are you and what do you want" she asked "why im the great Kuazma Kuwabara and will you be my girlfriend" said/asked the big idiot " yea" "really" "if hell freezes over you get a brain you actually stop being ugly the devil becomes nice and wants to have a tea party and pigs fly because the world would be turned upside down and anything could happen then so what's the real reason you're here" "o is Urimishi here" "who" "Yuske Urimishi" "o yea he's here come in" said Amaye as she and the over sized ompalompa walked back to the dining room "so who won" "well Hiei ate 150 bowls of ice cream but Rei ate 200 so that means Rei wins" " ya I win go me go me in your face three eyes" said/yelled Rei while grinning like an idiot. "sure now get what ever your going to do to me over with so we can find out how the hell you knew we were in that tree" said an annoyed Hiei " fine but one question first what's your last name" she asked "janagishi" "ok now on with the torture Yuske pick a card please" said/asked Rei as she gave Yuske a handful of upside down cards and he picked and handed it back to her "thanks oh you picked a good one this should be fun bwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" then she started to chant and a bright light filled the room and when it disappeared the whole room broke in to laughter because in the place where Hiei was stood.

A 4'8 pink demon with long bunny ears buckteeth floppy feet and white cotton tail who just happened to be Hiei.

" **WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!**" yelled Hiei in a voice that sounded like a baby. " Well you see the card Yuske picked just happened to be a bunny demon a PINK FLUFFY bunny demon hence why you are the way you are now brother" said Rei grinning. " Brother what do you mean you are not apart of my family I have no family" said Hiei glaring at Rei " on the contrary Hiei you do. Do you remember the day that you were watching Yukina and a girl with black wings came and threw snowballs at you?" "Yes" " do you also remember when you called her your sister because your father told you you had two sisters when you saw him for the last time a year before that" Hiei's eyes widened at this. "It was you but how can that be she was.." "Killed" Rei finished the sentence before Hiei could and his eyes narrowed. " Yes I watched her die and you dare say you are her you will die" said Hiei as he pulled his lollypop from its sheath. Wait lollypop? That just made everyone start laughing again. "Were is my sword" growled Hiei " well you're a peace loving bunny so instead of a sword I gave you a lollypop" said Rei threw giggles. " Rei do him a favor and change him back now or my cuz and the idiot will die of laughter" said Kagome . " Fine" with a snap of her fingers the room was filled with light and as gone not more then 3 seconds later now Hiei was back to normal. "There happy" asked Rei "very" said Kag smirking. Right after those words left her mouth there was a sword to Rei's neck.

"Onna how do you know of my sister?" "I'm her you dope" "prove it" "fine" after she said that she was engulfed by a red light once it disappeared there stood a girl with long black hair that reached here butt with red tips a black tail also that was red tipped her ears had moved from the sides of her head to the top where they changed into fox ears with red tips. Her eyes were now red and clothes had changed to a black short-sleeved shirt that said 'gods busy how may I help you' black baggy pants with red lining. She was now 6'2 but the only way Hiei auto manically knew she was telling the truth was the black angel wing coming out of her back. "Selina it really is you but how did you servie that battle" Questioned Hiei "I'd rather not talk about it right now" Rei said not much loader then a whisper. "Ok explanations now Kag y did you walk out of the well house, who do you know demons and how did you become a demon yourself" yelled a confused Yuske now sitting on the couch like everyone else. "Well it all started on my 15th b-day when I was pulled down the well by a centipede demon…" (A/N: I hope you know the story because I don't fell like typing the whole thing) "Ok now what's your story Yuske" asked Kagome "well mine started when I died from getting hit by a car…." (A/N: don't feel like typing the story hope you know it) "I see," said Kagome. BOOM! "Oh no there here" moaned Ayame " who are here" asked Kurama " the two of the biggest idiots ever Riccio and Lloyd." Just as she finshed two guys walked in.One had green gravity defing hair red eyes and was wearing a white beater and baggy red pants he was 6'4.The othere had dark silver hair blue eyes and was wearing a blak jacket a slivery blue shrit and dark blue pants he was 6'3. "THAT WAS MY BAGEL" the sliver haired one yelled "NO IT'S MINE FOR I AM THE BAGEL KING MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the green haired boy yelled back. "RICCIO NAKO AND LEONARDO SUN SHUT THE HELL UP AND SIT THE FUCK DOWN NOW!" screamed Yumi. "yes ma'am" the both said in uoin sitting on the floor. "Kag who are they" asked yuske poniting to the two idiots siting on the floor. "The one with the green hair is Riccio and the one with the silver hair is Lloyd"said Kagome. "Lloyd thats a dumb name'' said Kwabara who now had a dagger above his head."I forgot to mention that Lloyd hates it when people make fun of his nickname isn't that right Leonardo" " will you shut up you know I hate it when people call me by my real name" "yes I know that is why i call you by it is fun to piss you off at times" " I think we should finsh this explanation at my house" said Rei changeing back into her human discise."ok then EVERYONE FOLLOW US" yelled Riccio and Lloyd as they ran out of the house. "come one" said Rei while everyone followed her out and headed for Her place.

IM: there i shall update soon....VERY soon so bye for now and here are the polls!

Kag/Jin: 6

Kag/Toya: 3

Kag/Inu: 2

Kag/Oc: 2

Inu:Bot:3

MirBot:2

W?w?s.: REVIEW AND VOTE PLEASE BYE!


	4. AN

Hey,

Sorry I haven't updated like everyone wants me to but right now I'm sick (yes I'm sick that's why I was out of school for two ding-dong-damn days) and I have to take FCAT all week and for people who don't know it stands for Florida something Assessment Test so I won't be able to update till sometime next week which I will I have half of it typed up but I can't update it sadly. I also re did the first two chapters so if you want you can reread them and see the changes. Im really, really, really, really (5 hours later) really sorry so until next week I bid the ado.


End file.
